Forbidden love
by phoenixfireprincess
Summary: Duo and quatre are cousins that live under the same roof.things change when three new student arrive at the school


Forbidden Love

New friends. Old enemies

"Duo, come on. Wake up. You're going to be late." I heard someone call.

I turned over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Duo. It you don't wake up this instant I'll give the dogs your breakfast."

I groaned and sat up.

"Q-baby do we have to go to school?"  
"Yes Duo we do. Do we have to this every time we go back to school?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"You know I like my lie in's Quatre."

He giggled.

My name is Duo Maxwell. I am seventeen years old and an orphan. I was taken in by my best friend's family. The Whinner family. I am friends with their only son Quatre Rebaber Whinner. It surprised me when they took me in. Even though they had children of their own they still took me in. I love Quatre as a brother and I love living with him but I also hate it. It's not that I hate Quatre or his friends in the house. It's his sisters. One or two I could have handled but twenty nine that is just too much. Quatre has been my best friend since the age of five. Quatre has blonde hair, blue eyes and an angelic face. Many say he has feminine looks but he has a boyish personality. But like many he has a secret. We both do. Quatre has only told me. He still hasn't told his family. Mine is less of a secret. On the minor side of the scale as Quatre would say. His is on the major side of the scale according to him. It may be because his father is very rich and wants Quatre to take over and produce more heirs or it could be because he is afraid of his father.

"HURRY UP DUO! IRAI IS GOING TO DO YOUR HAIR WHILE YOU EAT." I heard Quatre call to me. I also hear complains from his other sisters.

As I was saying Quatre's secret is a problem for him. Quatre doesn't have a girlfriend. Never has. He doesn't like girls that way but his father is looking for a wife for him and Quatre is dreading it. Quatre has love interests but not what his family would expect him to have. You see Quatre is gay. I don't think it is a problem but he thinks it is. But also it is against his family's religion. He is Arabic.

I'm American. I have violet eyes, long brown hair, which is always braided, I love wearing black, I love to flirt with any one and every one, I love making up names for everyone. I love Quatre but only as a friend and a brother and he is the same about me.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quatre smiled at me.

"Morning."

"You look terrible." He said smiling still.

"Thanks." I said cheerfully. I'm always cheerful no matter what happens.

Irai sat drinking her coffee. "Duo, hurry up. Radishi is going to be taking you to school today." She said standing up.

"Okay" I said as I sat down and started to eat.

Irai braided my hair much to my demise. Soon we were leaving for school.

"I can't wait to see the others."

"You saw them five days ago."

"And? I love being around people." I said pouting slightly.

"Master Quatre we're here."

"Thank you Radishi."

"Thanks R see you later." I said climbing out of the car.

"Duo!" we heard a girl cry I turned round and saw my best friend Hilde. Hilde has short black hair and brown eyes every one thought we were dating a while back but we just laughed that off.

"Hey Hil. How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Tired but good."

"Hey Q how are you?"  
"Good."

"You didn't give him any coffee right?"

"No I didn't and neither did any of my sisters."

"That's a relief. Oh, did you hear there are two new people starting school today."

"Know any thing about them?"

"No I think Wulfei might though."

"Speaking of Wulfie. It's not like him to be late."

"Maxwell! It's Wulfei. It's not wulf-man wulffie or fie. Got it?" a Chinese boy with a black braid and brown eyes said pulling out his katsujinken and held it against my neck.

"Got it Wulfei. Gomen nasai."

"Huh?"

"I've been learning Japanese. Don't know why just have."

"Do you have any info on the new guys?" Hilde asked.

"One's Japanese, the other is Latin-American. Both are in some of our classes. Other than that I'm clueless. Let's head in. you know how Miss Une hates us being late."

"Who has been assigned to take them around?"

"Don't know. Most likely Relena."

"May be we should help them out." I said smiling at him.

"I thought you would say that. Come on we better hurry and get to class before Miss Une."

"Hai, let's go."

"Hai?"

"Gomen nasai. I mean yes."

"Gomen nasai?"  
"It means sorry." I said smiling at them shaking their heads at me.

We walked into the class room and had just sat down when Miss Une walked in. Miss Une is a very scary woman. I hate being on the wrong side of her. She has light brown eyes and hair and she hardly ever smiles. She has a split personality disorder but none of us have ever seen this.

"Good morning class. I trust you all had a nice summer."

"Yes miss." We chorused.

"Before we begin we have two new students. Heero Yue and Trowa Barton. Boys would you like to come in and tell us a little about your self?"

The boys walked in. They were about five feet nine. One had Persian blue eyes with messy brown hair and the other had brown hair that covered half his face and green eyes.

"I'm Heero Yue. I lived in Japan till five days ago. I'm seventeen." The one with Persian blue eyes said.

"Trowa Barton. I have lived all over the world lived in Japan till five days ago. I'm also seventeen."

"I need two volunteers to show them around." Une said.

Before she had finished her sentence most of the class's hands had shot up including mine and Quatre's.

"Mr Maxwell. This is a rare sight. Same for you Mr Whinner. Okay you two can show them around. Maxwell you can show Mr Yue around and Mr Whinner you can show Mr Barton around."

"Yes Miss." We both said in unison.

"Yue sit beside Duo." She said before adding "The one with the braid in his hair." Seeing Heero's confused look. "Barton, sit next to Whinner, the one with blond hair."

They both walked to wards us when the door opened and in struts a girl in a pink dress and dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry I am late Miss Une."

"That's alright Miss Peacecraft. Please take your seat."

The girl was about to take her seat when she spotted Heero.

'_Oh. No. it looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us.' _I thought seeing a look in her eye that she only gets every so often.

Heero had just placed his bag down when a hand appeared in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Relena Peacecraft."

"Hn?" he said looking at her hand as tough he would get something if he touched it. Quatre, Hilde, Wulfei, I and the rest of the class were trying not to laugh at the sight of Relena getting rejected. Heero sat down and ignored her. Relena looked shocked I couldn't stop myself from giggling a little.

"Shut it Maxwell."

"Or what Relena? You'll hurt me? Oh I'm so scared." I said smiling.

"Please take out your maths books and turn to page 219."

I pulled out my maths book and sat it in between Heero and myself. I notice he was writing some thing. He passed it to me.

Duo, ne? What was that all about?

yes Duo is my name. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. Miss Relena is head cheerleader, student body president and the heir to her fathers thrown back home.

so she thinks she is all high and mighty? But why is she staring at us?

she thinks that but she is not. Probably because she has her eyes set on one guy in hopes of getting out with him

so are that you or me?

You. She would never try and get out with me. Not that I would want that any way. Me and miss pink poodle over there don't see eye to eye on anything. Well may be a few things. But I'll tell you about that later on once we have talked.

Okay.

Q-man and I will introduce you to the others later but I must warn you we are not the average group of friends.

Neither are Trowa and I

you seem more normal that the rest of us. So you knew him before you came here. That's great. If you hadn't made friends at this school you would at least have had some one to talk to and some one that you know.

yeah but Trowa is more than a friend to me. He is also my adopted brother.

same as Q and Me

"Class read pages 221 to 234 and answer all questions for Thursday."

"Kuso. That's going to take me ages to do." I said slamming my head into the desk.

"You know Japanese?" Heero asked in surprise.

"Hai, demo dake no sukoshi. Started over the summer. What are you in next?"

"Art."

"Who with?"

"Mr Marques?"

"Same class as me then."

"Duo?" I heard Quatre's quiet voice say.

"Yes Q-man."

"I'm in French lit now so I'll see you in English."

"Okay Q-baby. See you then."

"Heero- kun. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai. Watashi de bajutsu. Anata?"

"Furansu lit."

"Oke. Ja, mata!"

"Ja, mata."

Trowa and Quatre walked out of the class room and up the stairs.

"Duo-baby. I'll see you later. Wulfei and I have wood work."

"Okay Hil-baby. See you at lunch." I called smiling and waving to her.

"Who was that?" Heero asked.

"Hilde. She is my best female friend. But she is also like a sister to me in a way. I'm glad Qu is happy again."

"Trowa is happy as well. Is Marques a good teacher?"

"Yeah. I like him even if his relations don't."

"Huh?"  
"Relena is related to Marques. They are brother and sister."

"Don't mention that out law low life around me, Maxwell."

"Miss Relena nice to see you. Come on Yue-Kun. We're on the top floor."

"Okay Maxwell-kun. Sayonara." Heero said to Relena.

"Wait a sec. Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Iie." He said shaking his head.

"Iie? That's a funny name."

"Iie means no in Japanese Miss Relena." I said trying not to laugh. "Come on Yue-kun. We have three flights of stairs to climb."

We both walked away from a confused Relena.

"Does that happen often?"

"What?" I asked.

"Relena appearing from no where?"

"Yep. Her brother does the same but he is not as creepy as she is. Quiet the opposite."

"How so?"

"You will see soon. He lets his students call him Zechs."

"Zechs?"

"Yes" a deep voice from in side the class room said.


End file.
